¿Que hare sin ti?
by MarcoElFelix
Summary: Dos vastayanos con un modo de vida muy diferente bastante mas diferente del que su especie esta acostumbrada, ellos son totalmente distintos pero a la vez comparten tantas cosas en comun, tanto que aprender el uno del otro
1. Chapter 1

Hummmmmmmm… Hu hu… Hummmmmm-. Concentración… co… co…. concentración -hummmmmm-. Concentraciiiiiion ¿piernas cruzadas? Listo ¿manos entrelazadas encima de mi regazo? Listo.

Tenía la sensación de que me faltaba algo muy importante... no sé por qué sea importante, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que era importante porque el 7 ojos así me lo dijo, espero que no sea importante. ¡OH ESPERA! ¡LA CONCENTRANCIA! ¡DIGO! ¡LA CONCENTRACION! ¡SI! ¡ESO ERA!

Jamás terminare de comprender qué tipo de obsesión tenía el cara de insecto con la concentración, concentración para esto, concentración para aquello, ñi ñi ñi ñi ñi ¡la verdad yo solo hacía caso porque quería aprender a levitar de esa manera tan genial como él lo hacía! Pero realmente es difícil.

-ahhhh….- solté en una leve exhalación relajando mis hombros y mi postura – esto de meditar es realmente difícil, cielos, creo que son las partes más aburridas (y por ende difíciles) de mi entrenamiento wuju, pero realmente tenía ganas de levitar como lo hacía el maestro Yi así que ¡seguiré dando lo mejor de mí!-. Grite mientras volvía a tensar mi postura en la forma de flor de loto –Hummmmmm…. hummm…. A… as…. ¡Ashu!-. Volví a soltar mi postura – ¡Dios! Qué difícil es hacer esto, ¡y más en el bosque lleno de estos malditos insectos!-. Dije agitando de forma molesta mis manos mientras alejaba a los insectos que se habían puesto en mi nariz haciéndome estornudar obligándome salir de mi exitosa meditación –cielos…-.

Realmente detestaba admitirlo pero la vida sin el 7 ojos cabeza de insecto era realmente aburrida, no había prácticas de combate, lecciones nuevas, no había palabras provenientes del sabelotodo que yo con mucho gusto fingía escuchar para que no me molestara más, y lo más importante para mí, no había nadie que pudiera ser víctima de mis divertidísimas bromas. ¿Y si el no vuelve? Oh, no podía pensar en tan horrible situación ¿ahora a quien le pondría un gran y enorme pedazo de porquería dentro de sus botas? ¿O a quien le lanzaría mis bombas de humo a la cara solo para matar el rato?

Me recosté sobre la gran roca en la que me encontraba meditando dando por concluida mi sesión de meditación por el día de hoy, estuve meditando unos… ¿qué se yo? ¿10 minutos? por los dioses Wukong, ¡has superado tu marca! ¡Sí!, me gane este descanso. Pensé para mí mismo mientras ponía mis brazos por debajo de mi cabeza dispuesto a relajarme por el día de hoy después de mi arduo trabajo.

Mientras estaba en el proceso de almacenamiento de mi energía para más tarde, un sonido agudo y algo desesperado me despertó del sueño en el que apenas había comenzado a entrar. Aquello sonaba como un grito, ¿una persona? ¿Un animal? ¿Un vastaya acaso? Para empezar los animales no gritan de esa manera, y me es difícil imaginar a uno de los míos en una situación tal que los obligue a gritar de esa forma así que la respuesta era obvia

-¡Wu!-. Grite mientras me levantaba de un salto de la piedra en donde me encontraba dirigiéndome a toda velocidad adentrándome en el bosque hacia el lugar donde había escuchado aquel ruido. ¿Que será esta vez? ¿Un bandido? ¿Un grupo de bandidos? ¿Una bestia incontrolable? No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea espero que sea lo suficientemente peligroso para poder agarrarlo a golpes y así poder calmar este gran aburrimiento que tenía.

Con forme me fui acercando y el tiempo pasaba me percaté de que el que había comenzado como un grito ahora se transformaron en leves suspiros y ruidos ahogados, aunque por el detalle con lo que lo escuchaban mis oídos era el suficiente para saber que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lugar de donde estos provenían. Me subí encima de un árbol para poder apreciar mejor el entorno con mi increíble vista panorámica y guiándome por el sonido lo vi. O más bien, la vi.

Una dama, creo que era mujer, con aproximadamente 8 o quizás 9 colas que parecían de zorro que llevaba vestimenta típica jonia de color rojo con blanco, se encontraba encima de un hombre fornido, que tenía un hacha en la mano que cada vez sostenía con menos fuerza, parecía ser un cazador, tal vez solo un leñador. También podía notar como esa criatura parecía estar sustrayendo o devorando algo de la boca de aquel hombre.

Cuando me disponía a abalanzarme en contra de aquel ser unas palabras molestas cruzaron por mi mente "piensa antes de actuar". Ese estúpido 7 ojos, siempre interponiéndose en mi estilo de hacer las cosas, pero debo admitir que podría tener razón, tal vez ni siquiera están hiriendo a ese hombre, tal vez incluso podrían estar en pleno acto como los amantes que bien podrían serlo. Sip, esas son cosas que diría el artrópodo gigante pero no yo, lo noto en la expresión casi muerta del hombre, en la falta de fuerza que oigo en los latidos de su corazón, no sé qué, pero sé que ella le está haciendo algo y es algo malo. Así que lo siento maestro, pero cuando la vida pende de un hilo solamente hay una opción disponible: rápido y tonto, si…. Precisamente mi estilo. Pensaba mientras me abalanzaba con una sonrisa a toda velocidad en contra de aquel ente.

Al momento que empuñe mi bastón para poder dar un golpe que mandara lejos de aquel hombre a la criatura solo pude ver una estela borrosa color azul y de repente ya no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado enfrente de mis ojos, me agache para revisar el estado de aquel moribundo y me percaté de que de hecho se encontraba ileso, no tenía golpes, no tenía heridas notables o mortales, pero si note algo muy distinto en su aura… había algo que definitivamente no estaba bien con él, como si parte de su esencia se hubiera desvanecido. Alce un poco la mirada y alcance a verla a lo lejos, ella parecía estar mirándome algo confundida o perdida… y al percatarse de que nuestras miradas cruzaron ella corrió intentando escapar, digo intentando porque obviamente no se lo iba a permitir, había escuchado leyendas acerca de un demonio que devoraba la esencia vital de las personas hasta no dejar nada…. Matarlas totalmente y si es esta criatura la protagonista de aquella leyenda ella podría darme la batalla de mi vida, un gran desafío, y me encantan los desafíos. Mientras me dedicaba a perseguirla volteaba atrás de vez en cuando, el estado de aquel hombre me preocupaba, pero después recordaba que no podía hacer nada y se me pasaba. No tengo ni idea de cómo devolver la esencia vital robada pero ¡oye! Quizás ella si lo sepa así que eh ahí otra razón para molerla a palos celestiales.

Era rápida, lo admito pero ¿Cuándo han visto a un mono ser superado por un zorro en su vida? Yo en lo personal nunca eh visto un mono ni a un zorro en esa situación, pero apuesto a que las cosas no suelen ser así, ella tenía una gran velocidad a pies ligeros, saltando troncos y arbustos enteros pero por supuesto que yo no me quedaba atrás, siguiéndola desde la altura de los arboles saltando de rama en rama y columpiándome de liana en liana no tarde en posicionarme a su mismo nivel – ¡eres muy rápida!-. me gusta mucho alagar a mis rivales ¿saben? Así se dan cuenta de que no solo soy mejor en combate que ellos sino que también mejor tipo – ¡pero yo lo soy más!-. Grite lanzándome hacia ella con todo. omitiré toda esa parte porque la verdad son detalles innecesarios pero ¿a quién engaño? Claro que los molestare con detalles porque son geniales.

Al momento en que me lance sobre ella volvió a dejar una estela color azul pero esta vez fui más veloz y la alcance a seguir con la mirada pero así como me percate hacia donde se había movido también me percate que me había lanzado una especie de bola de fuego azul la cual esquive por los pelos. Parece que esta gatita tiene varios trucos bajo la manga así que para evitar más sorpresas de su parte decidí sorprenderla yo antes. Aprovechando que ella seguía enfocada con escapar arranque uno de mis cabellos y lo solté mientras veía como se transformaba en uno de mis confiables señuelos, nos miramos conociendo los planes del otro. El continúo persiguiendo a pie a mi pequeña prófuga, mientras que yo me volví invisible y procedí a continuar con mi estilo yendo de árbol en árbol siguiéndola desde la altura. Notaba como ella era excepcionalmente rápida, pero no lo suficiente para huir de mi señuelo, digo, después de todo él tiene todas mis capacidades ¡normal que nada se le escape! Y en el momento que pude ver que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, giro inmediatamente y lanzo lo que parecía ser una esfera de fuego mágico azul que creo literalmente de la nada hacia mi pobre señuelo, que al contacto con esta esfera salió volando volviendo a su forma de cabello original mientras podía ver como este se consumía, y pensar que ese pude haber sido yo, pero como sea. Ella al percatarse de eso supongo que creyó que había acabado conmigo y bajo su ritmo mientras jadeaba un poco ¿tan rápido está cansada? Pero si ahora veo que es normal ¡nadie puede seguirme el ritmo! Si es que yo siempre lo supe.

Al notar que había bajado la guardia me lance con todo sobre ella, haciéndome visible justo cuando iba a caer sobre ella (su cara de asombro al verme no tenía precio) coloque mis pies sobre sus hombros de modo que al caer yo de pie ella estuviera justo debajo de mí y ya estando en esa posición procedí a pisar sus muñecas con mis pies mientras que con mi bastón estaba a punto de molerla a palos hasta que me percate de algo…. No de su hermoso rostro, que había que admitirlo, era bastante hermosa, más bien de lo que brotaban de sus ojos… lo que expresaban sus ojos, tristeza, ira, impotencia…. Todo reflejado solo en un par de lágrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas marcadas y de sus brillantes ojos amarillos… quiero decir, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar o ver a mis rivales llorar, de hecho ese terminaba siendo el resultado en la gran mayoría de ocasiones, pero esto era totalmente diferente, ella no lloraba por el dolor que yo le estuviera provocando, o el miedo al dolor que quería provocarle. Esas parecían lagrimas que ella había tenido guardadas y que no habían encontrado o esperado un mejor momento para salir, y lo digo porque al notar que miraba sus lágrimas ella mostro un leve sonrojo acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

-deja de mirarme como idiota y acaba con esto de una maldita vez-. Me dijo ella claramente molesta, probablemente solo porque me dedique a verla. De una forma inexplicable, ya no tenía más ganas de golpearla, ahora solo sentía curiosidad, una especia de curiosidad que solo eh sentido cuando me hice amigo del gorgojo parlante.

Tome mi báculo con las dos manos y lo alce al aire, ella tomo esto como el fin, o por lo menos eso demostró cuando cerró los ojos con miedo y algo de resignación, al acto lo deje caer con tanta fuerza que este se quedó clavado justo al lado de la cabeza de esta mujer haciendo un sonido que hizo que ella volviera a abrir sus ojos en modo de sorpresa. Acto seguido de un brinco coloque mis pies sobre la parte superior que mi báculo que se encontraba clavado en el piso mientras la miraba fijamente mientras ella me miraba con asombro –no voy a hacerte más daño del que parece ser que ya traes guardado pequeña dama-. debido a la expresión de su rostro pude notar que si antes no quería golpearme ahora si quería, y mucho, de hecho hasta hizo el mismo seño con la boca que hace Yi cuando le suelo hacer bromas… solo que hasta donde sé a ella no le eh hecho ninguna -pero-. Proseguí – allá atrás dejamos a un hombre que me atrevería a decir que se encuentra agonizando- dije señalando a la posición de la que veníamos –no tengo ni idea de que es lo que le hayas hecho, pero si podemos hacer algo para remediarlo…. Seria genial ¿no crees?-. Intente concluir con una risita pero de alguna manera me sentí… ¿inseguro? Cielos, creo que era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma ante alguien

-Aja… ¿y que te hace creer que yo estaría interesada en remediar lo que le hice a ese humano?-. Decía ella mientras se intentaba reincorporar

\- que puedo ver en tu mirada que no disfrutaste hacerle eso-

-¿que no lo disfrute? ¡Yo disfruto de devorar la esencia vital de estos humanos! ¡Cada recuerdo y cada alma que puedo devorar me hace sentir viva! me hace sentir que estoy viva…-. Al decir esa única parte volvió a caer de rodillas –si hubiera manera de revertir lo que hago no tendría este maldito sentimiento carcomiéndome el corazón día tras día desde que tengo memoria… si pudiera revertir esto no tendría que lidiar con mi reputación de demonio….-

Cielos…se identificar el momento perfecto para una broma y este sí que no lo era… así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que tendré una charla seria con alguien.

-así que los rumores de un ser que devoraba las almas de los humanos eran ciertos-

Ella solo se quedó callada

-pero aquí entre nos, tu no pareces un demonio sediento de sangre que ansía poder devorar a su próxima víctima, desde mi perspectiva, solo pareces una pequeña niña asustada-

Ella agacho su cabeza de modo que no me permitió ver sus ojos, se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta –no te preocupes por el leñador… ahora mismo debería estar con su familia algo confundido pero mejor que nunca-. Y tras decir eso solo tuve que ver como su figura se difuminaba en la oscuridad de la profundidad del bosque. Esta fue la situación mas incomoda que eh tenido en mucho tiempo, en fin, nada que un durazno no pueda reparar.


	2. El lamento de Ahri

Llevaba semanas sin consumir la esencia de alguien y sentía que no podía más, intente controlar mis impulsos, esta maldita necesidad que tenia de seguir devorando almas de las personas y justo aparece alguien que aparentaba ser un leñador. Intente resistirme al tal tentación pero mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi poder me suplicaban que devorara toda su alma, que no dejara sobras y por más que luche, al final, fui débil.

Me deje llevar por mis instintos más salvajes, aquellos a lo que intente suprimir inútilmente, y me abalance violentamente contra aquel hombre. Al momento de verme soltó un gran grito y con una de mis esferas lo golpee en el pecho derribándolo y poniéndome encima de el en el acto, puse su rostro sobre el mío, pose mis labios sobre los suyo eh inmediatamente comencé a succionar la esencia vital de este hombre, su alma, y sabia tan bien, recuerdos de que este cazador había vivido no hace mucho invadían mi mente, su familia…. ¡Ahri detente!

¡No!, ¡no quiero convertirme en el monstruo que todos creen que soy! ¡No soy el monstruo que todos creen que soy…!

Con cada segundo en el que yo devoraba su alma sentía como la fuerza y la magia recorrían mis venas, sentía como volvía a ser la misma de antes, pero con cada recuerdo de su hija… de su esposa, de su familia yo titubeaba más… dudaba más pero cada vez que me daba el lujo de sentir culpa, sentía como la fuerza que recobraba me abandonaba, así que me veía forzada a cerrar mis ojos, devorar todo lo que pueda y suplicar tomar solo lo necesario para no matar a este hombre… todo mientras lagrimas cubrían mis mejillas.

No sabría decir si por milagro o por desgracia una inesperada visita llego justamente a detenerme, o por lo menos eso creía, no lo vi pero escuche sus pasos y justo cuando presentía que me iba a atacar junte algo de la magia que logre recolectar y me moví lo más rápido que pude de esa posición.

Cuando me aleje lo que yo creí lo suficiente de aquella escena lo pude ver claramente.

Era lo que parecía ser un Shimon, nunca había visto a uno personalmente pero sí que los vi de reojo en las memorias de personas a las que les consumía sus recuerdos en forma de pesadillas fugases o cómo demonios monos embaucadores, pero yo sabía lo que son en realidad… son como yo…. Son vastayanos…

Sabía lo que era pero como decía, nunca había visto uno en persona, así que quede anonadada ante la presencia de aquella criatura mágica en la cual podía ver un aura mágica menos poderosa que la mía pero algo me decía que debía de tener cuidado con él.

Tras echarle un pequeño vistazo a aquel cazador comenzó a buscar por todos lados hasta que alzo sus ojos justo donde yo me encontraba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no sé por qué lo hice pero por un momento llegue a pensar que… tal vez no estaba sola e este mundo… quizá… solo quizá habría alguien como yo, alguien que me entendiera y que no me viera como un monstruo.

Aun que naturalmente ese grano de optimismo que tenía desapareció cuando lo vi sonreír maliciosamente, lo cual demostraba sus intenciones hostiles que tenía hacia a mí.

No lo pensé mucho antes de salir huyendo de ese lugar pero al poco rato me percaté de que era inútil pues él me estaba persiguiendo a una velocidad que era de esperar de alguien de su especie, y debido a que el interrumpió mi alimentación no tenía la energía sufriente para encararlo, intentaba huir con mis ráfagas o lanzándole todo lo que podía pero era inútil, después de todo el igual que yo era una criatura mágica y no tenía la energía para averiguar todos sus trucos…

¿Pero por qué me estaba persiguiendo? ¿No se supone que somos de la misma especie? ¿Por qué querría lastimarme? ¿Acaso su raza no necesita devorar almas? De ser así… que envidia…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… una vez, al devorar la esencia de un viejo granjero me di cuenta de la presencia de dos peculiares seres que se dedicaban a ayudar a gente que se encontraba en graves problemas como el… si no mal recuerdo uno de ellos tenía una especie de armadura blanca con una máscara o algo así que hacía que pareciera que tuviera 7 ojos… y el otro de ellos era exactamente igual que mi perseguidor, ahora todo está claro… ¿así deben de ser las cosas no? El bueno siempre debe de detener al malo… el héroe debe de derrotar al villano…

En el momento en el que lance una bola con la poco energía que me quedaba para lanzar creí haberlo golpeado hasta que note que desvanecía en el aire, al instante supe que no se trataba de algo más que otro de sus trucos. En ese momento me resigne, no tenía energía para absolutamente nada más… así que solo me quede parada esperando el destino que me aguardaba a manos de este…"héroe"…

De un momento a otro solo podía sentir como era derribada al suelo, sentía su peso repartido en mis brazos los cuales no podía mover y solo podía ver a este shimon sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos…

¿Este es mi fin? ¿Al fin recibo lo que merezco?... perdón…

Arrepentimiento, culpa, tristeza, odio, miedo, impotencia… en todo esto tuve que pensar para percatarme de que en ningún momento deje de llorar desde que este tipo me perseguía… por dios….

Al pasar de los segundos y al notar que no pasaba nada abrí mis ojos y solo lo vi ahí parado mirándome y de repente todos los sentimientos que tenía explotaron y se transformaron en ira

-Deja de mirarme como idiota ya acaba con esto de una maldita vez- le grite. Siempre odie esa mirada de todas las personas, sobretodo hombres… esperan ver a un monstruo temible pero cuando ven mi rostro…. Mi cuerpo… se llena de lujuria y malicia… si tan solo tuviera energía no dudaría en matarlo y hacerle sentir el infierno mismo.

Cuando note que al fin se ponía en guardia para acertarme el último golpe yo cerré mis ojos resignada a mi destino, a lo que yo había buscado después de todo, pero después de que paso un tiempo solo escuche un ruido alado de mi cabeza y cuando abrí los ojos me percaté de que el bastón de esta criatura había sido enterrado con mucha fuerza en el pedazo de suelo que estaba a lado de mi cabeza, cuando voltee a ver aquel mono él se había trepado encima de su bastón con ambas piernas colocadas en la punta de este y me miraba con una sonrisa… aunque no parecía ser la misma sonrisa maliciosa que me había mostrado la primera vez que cambiamos miradas, esta parecía algo más amigable…. O burlona quizá

\- no voy a hacerte más daño del que parece ser que ya traes guardado pequeña dama…- dijo él.

Algo en esas palabras revolvieron todo mi interior… ¿qué es esto? ¿Esto es la dichosa lastima? Una parte de mí se sentía feliz por saber que me habían perdonado la vida, pero la otra se sentía furiosa…. Se sentía patética, me perdonaron la vida únicamente por que demostré toda la debilidad que no había sacado hasta este momento ¿tan patética me veo hora? Este maldito mono parece que le divierte burlarse de mí

– Allá atrás dejamos a un hombre que me atrevería a decir que se encuentra agonizando- dijo señalando a la posición de la que veníamos –no tengo ni idea de que es lo que le hayas hecho, pero si podemos hacer algo para remediarlo…. Seria genial ¿no crees?-.

Su voz…. Tenía algo que me irritaba tanto, estaba tan molesta y confundida en ese momento que no preste nada de atención a lo que él me decía o a lo que yo le contestaba… pero hasta donde recuerdo… solo termine diciéndole que el hombre estaba bien, después de todo no succione la suficiente esencia para matarlo… por lo menos eso esperaba y la última imagen clara que tengo de ese día es de mi largándome de ese lugar a una gran velocidad, corriendo a la cueva en donde me refugiaba, y por algún motivo… al llegar, al sentirme segura. Me recargue en una pared, me deje caer y llore como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

He pasado una gran parte de mi existencia intentando negar lo que es aparentemente claro para todos los demás… intentando negar que soy un monstruo, alguien que no puede suprimir sus propios instintos salvajes y que consume a hasta acabar con todo lo que le rodea… Incluso a el… la única persona a la que eh amado y a la que no me atreví a soltar en el jardín del olvido cuyo recuerdo ahora me tormenta día y noche… y ojala ese fuera el mayor de mis problemas a la hora de saber que acabo con familias enteras, al saber que lo que yo solía considerar una pequeña acción se convertía eventualmente en un grave problema, aunque solo eh asesinado directamente a cientos de personas todo se deriva en arruinar a otras miles, eh visto la maldad de este mundo tras la invasión noxiana a mis tierras sagradas y yo…. Y yo…. Yo son diferente de aquellas bestias… no soy más que otro monstruo que esta en este mundo para traer dolos y sufrimiento a las personas…. Odio ser lo que soy… no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser un monstruo pero lo necesito… y a pesar de que mi cuerpo y alma se niegan con todas su fuerzas… yo realmente deseo morir… tal vez por en eso derivaba el odio inexplicable ante aquel shimon… porque me perdono la vida justo cuando estaba más preparada para morir.

Pensando en todas estas cosas y más tuve una larga noche en mi guarida en la cual me costó mucho conciliar el sueño hasta que por fin con lágrimas en mis ojos pude descansar y entregarle mis problemas a las estrellas, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.


	3. Compensacion o intento de

Pasadas solo unas horas, o días. La verdad jamás eh sido bueno midiendo los tiempos de acontecimientos cercanos, quiero decir, ni si quiera recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo me dejo el 7 ojos ese, se pudo haber ido hace meses y yo ni enterado ¿sabes? Aun que independientemente del tiempo que haya pasado una cosa es realmente segura y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella vastayana a la que encare hace unos días, su memoria es algo que me molesta desde entonces y nada de este estilo había perdurado en mi cabeza por más de 2 horas seguidas así que ¿supongo que debería preocuparme? Nunca me había encontrado en una situación parecida a la actual y cada que intento practicar mis meditaciones el recuerdo de ese "demonio" invade mi mente y no, no es una excusa más para posponer mis meditaciones, eso creo. Verla en ese estado, esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos despertaron en mi recuerdos… recuerdos de cuando conocí más profundamente a Yi, es más me atrevería a decir que lo que siento ahora es exactamente el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando el maestro me dio el por qué el luchaba.. era… ¿empatria? Si creo que era eso lo que sentía hacia ella, a no espera, creo que era empatía… la verdad eso no importa, es molesto sentir eso, siento culpa sin siquiera haberle hecho algo la verdad, una especie de molestia en mi pecho como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de algo y creo que sabemos que en realidad no hice nada para tener estos molestos sentimientos

-¡Aahhh!-

Grite mientras me tiraba al suelo y comenzando patalear pero esta vez sin nadie a quien molestar por este acto, recuerdo que la última vez que sentí esto solo se me paso por hacer algo por el viejo ese, algo que de alguna manera lo hizo sentir bien y calma la molestia que tenía en ese momento pero ¿eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué debo hacer algo por ella igual?

Me cruzo la idea de una forma fugaz por la cabeza. Hacer algo lindo por ella… ¡Ni en sueños! Jamás eh hecho algo más que hablar por alguien más y eso solo lo eh hecho con el anciano 7 ojos y con nadie más, ni siquiera por mi familia, ¿porque ella debería ser la excepción? ¿Qué ha hecho por mí? ¿Casi desintegrarme con sus esferas mágicas? Por supuesto que no…. Por supuesto que no…

Una vez más cuando me disponía ir a descansar para revitalizar mi trabajador cuerpo, por mi cabeza no pasaba otra imagen que la de aquella vastayana… llorando… pobre… de seguro ahora se encuentra en un lugar de este bosque refugiada… con frio pues que aparentaba no tener ningún pelaje o plumaje que la protegiera… realmente ya no aguanto más este sentimiento en mi pecho, si tengo que hacer algo lindo por ella para retirarme esta sensación que así sea y que sea esta misma noche.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? ¿Tendrá frio o tendrá hambre? Ni idea, pero si algo me enseño Yi en este tiempo es que cuando se da un regalo se toman en cuenta dos cosas principalmente, uno es el cariño y la decisión con la que das el regalo, tiene que salirte del corazón y darlo con alegría, algo que le sea útil al que lo reciba y muy importante que le guste, pensaba mientras sostenía mi báculo y lo miraba puesto que este había sido el primer presente que alguien me había dado. Y dos.. Si no se conocen los gustos de una persona también es buena idea regalar algo que te guste a ti, no con la idea de que a la otra persona le fascine, si no con la idea de demostrar que le estas dando algo de ti a esa persona, una pequeña parte de tu vida y que esa pequeña acción demuestre que puede contar conmigo.

Eso significaría que debo de regalarle algo que a mi me guste ¿no? No veo que pueda salir mal pero ¿qué me gusta?

Quede por un largo rato pensando en esta incógnita que nunca me había detenido a pensar hasta ahora ¿Qué cosas me gustan? A ver a ver…. Me gustan… las peleas clandestinas, Participar en peleas clandestinas, ganar peleas clandestinas, pelear con Yi, ganarle a Yi, jugarle bromas pesadas a Yi. mhhhhh si ciertamente son cosas que me gustan pero dudo que sean cosas que pueda compartirle a alguien como ella entonces…. ¿Mi bastón? Si claro que me gusta pero nunca sería algo que regalaría, este es solo mío el maestro me lo dio, para mí. Entonces si no puedo compartir nada más que esto con ella entonces que debería de darle… la respuesta paso por mi cabeza como un leve destello que me resolvió esta incógnita, algo que yo adoraba y la gente a la que eh conocido también fuese quien fuese…

Un durazno siempre era bienvenido por todos, no se me ocurre nadie a quien no le puedan gustar

Con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a saltar entre los arboles buscando en cada rama, en cada rama, en cada planta de lo que me rodeaba buscando aquellos pequeños pero deliciosos manjares, solo buscaba aquellos que fueran de un color rojo combinado con un resplandor amarillento, ese color tan peculiar significaba que el fruto se encontraba en su punto más delicioso. Y lo decía por experiencia, claro está, así que repetí el proceso una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, la verdad lo hice muchas más pero recogí tantas que deje de contar hasta que prácticamente lo hacía solo por inercia y sin pensar, solamente me dedicaba a recolectar más y más de estos frutos como una simple muestra de tregua ante esa vastayana.

De árbol en árbol, de rama en rama y de fruto en fruto, mientras mis brazos se iban llenando de aquellos exquisitos frutos notaba como el sol se iba ocultando para abrir paso al atardecer, no fue hasta ese momento en el que me percate que tenía entre mis ambos brazos un montículo enorme solo de duraznos y que no me había percatado de como rayos estaba logrando sostenerlos sin que se cayeran por lo menos la mitad de ellos, en ese momento comencé a perder el equilibrio de la rama en la que me encontraba y caí al suelo tirando abruptamente todo lo que yo había recogido.

-Oh rayos…-. Maldecí un leve momento, puesto que había caído encima de cómo la mitad de duraznos que había logrado recolectar en todo el día –¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedo ser tonto?-. Literalmente hacer esto me había tomado todo el día y por un descuido, un tonto descuido, ahora eh perdido la mitad de mi ofrenda de paz no tengo tiempo para recoger más, todavía tengo que verme en la labor de encontrar su guarida y entregarle… esto así que tome los frutos restantes y me dirigí a toda velocidad a aquel sitio de nuestro primer encuentro

Saltando de enredadera en enredadera poco a poco me fui acercando a territorio antes conocido, justo vi el pequeño tronco en el que me encontraba meditando aquel día, y mientras lo pasaba intentaba recordar la trayectoria que había tomado esa tarde, recordando lo que había sucedido, el grito, el silencio… y su silueta a lo lejos, pensando en esas cosas no me había percatado que ya había pasado el lugar en donde ella y yo intercambiamos miradas aquella vez lo cual provoco que me detuviera en seco y me dirigiera a aquel lugar. Una vez ahí volví a recordar la dirección en la que corrimos ambos pero para estar seguro mire muy atentamente al suelo para ver si podía ver o distinguir nuestras pisadas y, efectivamente, estaban justo en la dirección en la que recordaba, así que tomando mis cosas me dirigí lo más rápido que me permitía la ocasión justo a la dirección que me señalaban las pisadas.

Mientras caminaba me iba percatando de algo curioso en las pisadas y es en que son claramente distinguibles de quien es cada pisada, y no lo decía solo por mi enorme pie, sino también lo decía porque de alguna manera las pisadas de ella eran…. Como leves e inpersistentes, era como si en vez de correr ella se desplazara por medio de leves saltos, cosa que no note aquel día por estas más concentrado en no perderla de vista que en simplemente ver como se desplazaba, así que eso así algo difícil el seguir su rastro, pero no es nada que para el asombroso wukong sea imposible, así que naturalmente llegue al sitio en donde tuvimos aquella "charla" si es que a eso se le puede llamar charla, y recordando bien aquel momento pude medio visualizar el camino que había tomado cuando ella se alejó de mí, me acerque al lugar y revisando con mucha atención el suelo comencé a identificar hendiduras con la forma del pie de aquella criatura, las cuales por supuesto, no tarde mucho en encontrar, como ella ya no intentaba huir de nadie sus pasos ya no eran inconsistentes ni abruptos, de hecho… hasta parecían menos hondas que las pisadas de la persecución así que.. Si siguió así… no debería batallar mucho solo siguiendo estas pisadas

Pasaron no más de un par de horas hasta que me percaté de que las huellas me dirigían a una cueva en donde seguramente yacía su morada, aunque no sé si sea temporal o que rayos pero acabare con esto de una vez, pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara,

-peeeeeero-. Me detuve en seco al pensar un poco más –seguro estará durmiendo ahora mismo- dije en un tono más bajo

Si la interrumpo ahora solo para esto seguro se molestara más que ponerse feliz así que tome la decisión más… aceptable que se me ocurrió en aquel momento asi que tome los duraznos, me dirigi a un árbol relativamente cerca de aquella cueva, puse el montículo a un lado de mi, me sente, y, aprovechando mi sueño ligero, me acomode para dormir y esperar al dia siguiente a que ella se levantara


	4. Impulsos

¿Estas segura de esto pequeña? – Me preguntaba amablemente aquella mujer para intentar ayudarme a reflexionar bien la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, El jardín del olvido...

Desperté justo en ese momento, recordando aquel día, aquel día en que no pudo soportar perder el recuerdo de aquella persona a la que tanto amo, al punto que realmente prefirió vivir con ese recuerdo y el amargo dolor que rendirse ante la paz y tranquilidad que aquel lugar le ofrecía y llegados a este punto ella seguía firme en su decisión..

-Cada día, cada situación, no hay momento en el que su recuerdo no pase por mi mente, aquel momento... - Soy tuyo... aquel recuerdo la estremecía y cuando soñaba con el, o lo recordaba ella no podía resistirse a derramar un par de lágrimas entre sollozos ahogados, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente que nadie la estaba escuchando no podía permitirse a sí misma esa paz... No se sentía capaz de desahogar sus sentimientos y de esa forma vivía con la ansiedad, la preocupación y la tristeza ahogada de ese recuerdo, esa marca, esa cicatriz que ella sostenía para recordarse a sí misma que no era más que un monstruo, lo mucho que se repudiaba y odiaba por ser débil antes sus malditos instintos que la orillan a asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella

Su respiración era muy pesada en aquel momento y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos tan amarillos como el sol del amanecer el cual podía apreciar desde la entrada de su cueva.. aquella imagen era muy hermosa y dentro de ella, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, sentía esperanza al contemplar aquella imagen recordando que en su vida no solo se a tratado de asesinatos o monstruosidades también a habidos momentos buenos, momentos por los que no se arrepiente de estar viva, vivir es muy bueno pero... - Definitivamente desearía poder ser una humana más que cualquier cosa en el mundo – susurro eso ultimo como una especie de mantra que repetía casi todos los días puesto que sus mañanas siempre suelen ser melancólicas y deprimentes pero ella no había escogido esa cueva en vano, aquella maravillosa vista que siempre le alegraba el día era lo que le motivaba a seguir, lo que le recordaba la belleza de la vida, de la naturaleza, dispuesta a continuar con su día se levantó de su escondite y procedió a salir de su cueva para ir a dar una vuelta pero apenas salir de su cueva noto algo extraño un durazno yacía justo en la mitad de la entrada de su cueva, cosa la cual no sería extraña si tan solo hubiera Duraznos en esta zona, Al alzar un poco más la mirada se percató de que había otro durazno justo adelante del primero, adelante había otro, y le seguía otro hasta que noto un camino que llevaba hacia una pequeña madriguera recién excavada, observo y por dentro vio un pequeño montículo de duraznos y encima de ellos se encontraba una nota con un pequeño mensaje

"Pensé que podrías tener hambre, incluso los monstruos necesitan comer de vez en cuando algo más que no sean Almas, por en mis más sinceras disculpas Wukong."

Ella bajo el papel y vio aquellos duraznos, no le tomo tiempo para darse cuenta de que eran un regalo de disculpa por parte de alguien, pero ¿quién y por qué querría disculparse con ella? Acaso seria... ¿Aquel mono raro? Ella sabía perfectamente que las frutas no eran su comida favorita pero solo como agradecimiento por el detalle tomo una que se encontraba en sus pies y la mordió la mantuvo en su boca por un leve periodo de tiempo hasta que la escupió violentamente – Uh, están muy acidas..- ella nunca había probado un durazno en su vida y por memorias que había devorado antes ella sabía que por lo regular eran dulces y deliciosos pero ese no era el caso para su paladar, unos de los sabores más olvidables que había tenido en mucho tiempo definitivamente sin más, termino de limpiarse la boca y tiro el durazno a medio comer al piso y dejando los demás duraznos justo donde estaban con la intención de que estos se degradaran en a lo mucho un par de días.

Solo al dar un par de pasos después de haber tirado aquel fruto sus instintos animales le gritaron que había peligro, ella giro bruscamente para encontrarse con que algo se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia ella para impactarla, se desplazó lo más rápido posible para evadir el ataque y una vez posicionada se percató de que aquella cosa en realidad era un báculo muy grande y su atacante era el mismo gorila de ayer que se encontraba parado justo encima de su cueva, ella frunció un poco el ceño pero antes de poder contraatacar el mono movió su enorme bastón hacia donde se encontraba movimiento el cual ella volvió a esquivar con sus desplazamientos, cuando esquivo el segundo impacto vio como esa cosa se encogía de tamaño y volvía totalmente a la posesión de aquel mono

-¡¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO SIMIO?! – Grito claramente furiosa por el repentino ataque

-¡¿QUE ME PASA A MI?! ¡¿QUE TE PASA A TI MEJOR DICHO?! – Respondió notablemente furioso de la misma manera

-¡¿A MI?! ¡TU FUISTE EN IMBECIL QUE ME ATACO EN PRIMER LUGAR! – dijo mientras lanzaba furiosa una de sus esferas de energía en donde se encontraba aquel mono

\- ¡PUES CLARO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BRUJA DEMONIO ERES TU PARA DESPRECIAR DE ESA MANERA EL PRESENTE EN EL QUE ALGUIEN TRABAJO TODO EL DIA ANTERIOR?! – Dijo esquivando de la misma manera el ataque que aquella vastayana había lanzado en su contra - ¡NO PUEDO CREER COMO ES QUE LLEGUE A SENTIR LASTIMA Y COMPASION POR UNA BRUJA COMO TU!-

Tras estas últimas declaraciones Ahri pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella simplemente se quebró - ¿lastima?... ¿compasión?- susurro mientras podía sentir como su respiración se volvía poco a poco más pesada, sentía como la rabia y la ira se iban apoderando de ella poco a poco... - ¡¿TAN PATETICA CREES QUE SOY PARA ESTAR NECESTANDO TU LASTIMA Y COMPASION?! – la cólera la estaba nublando mientras ella sentía como desataba un poder que nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de sacar un aura espiritual tan poderosa que hacía que los vientos movieran las hojas de los árboles y que los pequeños animales que rodeaban la zona salieran huyendo de aquel lugar -¡¿NO NECESITO NI TU MALDITA LASTIMA NI TU MALDITA COMPASION NI MUCHO MENOS TUS MALDITOS REGALOS?! – grito con tanta cólera a la vez de descargaba una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en dirección a aquel shimon el cual no pudo reaccionar a aquel demoledor ataque el cual poco a poco fue acabando con su existencia entre gritos de desesperación.

Cuando el ataque termino Ahri seguía furiosa aun que escuchar los gritos de aquel simio la había tranquilizado un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de intentar relajarse recibió la embestida de aquel mono al que ella juraría que escucho gritar en plena agonía, recibió una patada en el estómago que la hubiera mandado lejos de no ser porque después de patearla él se puso con una velocidad impresionante detrás de ella para darle un enorme golpe en la cabeza con el filo de su bastón lo cual la hizo estrellarse violentamente sobre el piso

A ella nunca le gusto lastimar a la gente, nunca se había regocijado o siquiera extasiado con los gritos de agonía de sus pobres víctimas, ella jamás asesinaba por placer y no esperaba el día en el que realmente sintiera ansias por matar... Pero ese mono... Este maldito mono ella realmente disfrutara cada grito de agonía que salga de su estúpido osico

Sintió como estando en suelo la energía espiritual volvía a emanar de ella se levantó sin mucha dificultar pero escurriendo sangre por una herida recién abierta por aquel golpe que recibió mientras tanto aquel simio solo hacia juegos con su bastón para después ponerse en guardia de combate, él también estaba dispuesto a pelear

Pasaron los minutos, un par de horas y a lo lejos no se veía más que estallidos de energía y rastros de destrucción física, los estragos de aquella batalla entre dos seres era digna de una guerra entre dos tribus jonianas enemigas, tal nivel de destrucción y con los dos contendientes claramente aún vivos resulto en un agotamiento extremo por parte de ambos dos seres mágicos extremadamente poderosos que se dejaron llevar por la ira y como consecuencia de ello lo destruyeron todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el refugio de aquella vastayana. Ambos yacían tirados en el piso uno al lado del otro pero sin la energía y francamente sin las ganas de continuar con ese desastre... los dos estaban conscientes, agotados, muy lastimados y heridos pero consientes y con la energía para apenas poder respirar miraban hacia aquel cielo azul esperando a que algo sucediera, algo que ni siquiera sabían que era, solo lo esperaban... pero a ambos por sus fuertes lazos con la naturaleza y con la tierra mágica de jonia no se terminaron de matar no solo por el gran agotamiento físico, sino porque la madre naturaleza les había hecho una fuerte llamada de atención a ambos mostrándoles lo mucho que la estaban lastimando por su repentino y francamente estúpido enfrentamiento, la vida de todos eso árboles que fueron destruidos, animales, insectos, frutos y toco lo que se encontraba sobre ellos fue hecho polvo o aplastado, la madre naturaleza no solo lloraba por la destrucción que había sucedido... lloraba porque hijos suyos que no eran humanos destruyeron todo al intentar matarse el uno al otro, su naturaleza mágica y su fuerte conexión con las tierras jonianas no les permitía pasar por alto todo esto a ninguno de los dos y aparte del agotamiento y el dolor de las heridas, no podían evitar sentir una enorme culpa y arrepentimiento

Ahri, por su parte, sabía que había sido algo exagerada y cruel puesto que había despreciado el regalo que alguien había elaborado un día entero y aunque estos no fueran de su agrado su intención era la más pura y pensaba todo eso mientras leía la nota que venía encima de los duraznos que le habían dado como presente

Mientras que Wukong reconocía que su reacción enérgica estuvo por demás mal y que de todas las razones que pudo haber tenido para hacer un destrozo de esa magnitud esta entraba en el top 10 de las más estúpidas, no podía culparla por despreciar su regalo y por dirigirse hacia ella de una forma tan invencible que fue lo que la hizo estallar literalmente después de todo

-Yo...- dijeron los dos al unísono, al notar eso los dos permanecieron callados un pequeño rato.

\- Lo siento- volvieron a decir al unísono pera esta vez un poco apenados

Los dos se incorporaron un poco sentándose en el piso y mirándose con lastima y culpa en sus ojos, en ese momento habría tantas cosas que decir y aclarar si no tuvieran ese vínculo tan fuerte con la madre naturaleza que hacía que supieran como se sentía el otro exactamente

-Lamento mucho haberte atacado y haber iniciado la pelea, mi honor como guerrero wuju ah sido manchado por este acto tan ruin, seque no merezco tu perdón pero... créeme que haría cualquier cosa para compensarlo-

Ahri se quedó callada unos instantes con la cabeza baja

-Yo lamento mucho haber despreciado de esa manera tu presente, no sabía que estabas viéndome pero independientemente de eso no debí despreciar un obsequio hecho para mí, y decir que para mí ningún fruto tiene sabor no me suena a más que una excusa tonta jajá...- intento reír un poco para cambiar el ánimo si es que eso se podía.

Ninguno de los dos tenia realmente algo que decir, lo sentían y mucho pero una vez que se hace algo ya no hay vuelta atrás

Ella miro a su alrededor y no vio nada más que destrucción en su entorno, un entorno que se parecía mucho al resultado de la invasión noxiana a jonia que pudo ver atravez de las almas de los demás, no cabía la menor duda de que era definitivamente un monstruo capaz de acabar incluso con su propia madre, la naturaleza... las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus bellos ojos en lo que veía como aquella cálida y encantadora cueva al que ella llamaba hogar yacía reducido a escombros por la pelea anterior y el bosque que la refugiaba y entendía se encontraba destruido, si matar humanos era malo... destruir la naturaleza era el colmo para ella


	5. Regreso

Definitivamente era un tonto, y uno grande. Yacía tirado en el piso a un lado de aquella vastayana después de lo que él podría llamar como la mejor pelea que haya tenido en mucho tiempo, con un nivel de dificultad tan alto o puede que incluso más que cuando se enfrentaba a su maestro y lograba hacerlo enfadar lo suficiente para que este se pusiera algo serio, podía sentir como su corazón latía a 1000 por hora y sentía un gran éxtasis, y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía un tonto.

Batallaba por ocultar esa alegría derivada del primer combate que de verdad lo había hecho sentir en peligro, aun así era consciente de lo que había provocado todo lo que para él era un juego, y el con su sangre tan fuertemente ligada hacia la naturaleza, al igual que su compañera, tampoco pudo contener sus lágrimas consiente del daño que le había provocado y quizás por lo que mas se sentía culpable era porque lo había disfrutado

Mirándose ambos fijamente quedaron por un tiempo, sabían casi exactamente como se sentían al ver sus lágrimas mutuas y al sentir el llanto del bosque, aun así, eran incapaces de articular palabra alguna por la vergüenza y decepción que sentían hacia sí mismos, además que hace unos momentos habían intentado matarse.

-¿Aquella cueva era tu hogar?- pregunto señalando aquel montón de rocas apiladas que se encontraba viendo ella con un gran aire de tristeza

\- No...- respondió casi sin fuerza, como un susurro. –Yo no tengo hogar, solo pequeños refugios para pasar un par de días y después irme.- respondió con el mismo tono desanimado mientras agachaba su cabeza

\- oh interesante ¿vives como una nómada por gusto o acaso estas en busca de algo? – mencionando lo último con mucho interés

Hubo un silencio incomodo en aquel momento ¿cómo le podía explicar se lo que estaba buscando solo era más humanos a los cuales poder devorar su alma para saciar su necesidad? Ella no buscaba algo en específico ni tampoco esperaba lograr nada que no fuera satisfacer su hambre

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar... dejémoslo así- respondía mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse lo antes posible –Una vez más me disculpo por no haber agradecido tu presente como es debido- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar en específico, solo pensaba en irse lo mas lejos posible y volver a la normalidad.

-¿Entiendo cómo te sientes sabes?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie haciendo que ella detuviera su caminar pero si voltear a mirarlo – eh... bueno como tal no sé exactamente lo que sientes pero me puedo dar una idea... sientes que no encajas con nada ni con nadie, y andas vagando por ahí sin rumbo alguno solo sobreviviendo al entorno que te rodea... yo solía vivir igual cuando estaba con mi tribu, rodeado por los míos, mi sangre y mi herencia, a pesar de eso, sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, me sentía solo, al final decidí escapar en busca de emociones, de acción, de defender a mis tierras... en busca de saber quién soy en realidad y te platico esto porque aunque no pienses que estés buscando algo creo que ambos sabemos que si lo estás haciendo solo que no sabes que es... Yo aunque no eh completado mi camino siento que cada vez estoy más cerca y eh conocido a una persona que me ayuda con todo esto y que a pesar de ser un ridículo aguafiestas, anticuado y sin sentido del humor, es la mejor persona que eh podido conocer... gracias a el ya no me siento solo y gracias a el ahora siento que estoy aquí para algo.- ella seguía sin mover un dedo mientras él hablaba – a lo que voy con todo esto... y al decirte todo esto es que... quizá si a mí lo que me sirvió para poder comenzar a vivir fue separarme de los míos y hacer lo que quise, quizás, a ti te sirva buscar a mas como tú, rodearte de gente que pueda entenderte, apoyarte y enseñarte cosas..- al decir esto ella solo dio un suspiro y siguió caminando y wukong al notar esto el igual suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para posteriormente decir –si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes buscarme a mí y a mi maestro nuestro refugio se encuentra justo debajo de esas colinas que se encuentran justo donde sale el sol, no tienes que estar siempre sola y créeme que si vienes te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos... y si bien no devoramos almas como tu... igual podríamos considerarnos monstruos en otros sentidos jaja- rio un poco 'para voltear su cabeza solo para percatarse de que ella ya no se encontraba a la vista -¡prometo que algún día te pagare esto! – grito para asegurase de que ella lo oyera y acto seguido procedió a retirarse a su refugio.

Esa misma noche se encontraba en frente de una fogata recostado en un par de rocas mientras comía duraznos pensando en aquella chica zorro que sorprendentemente había logrado quedarse en su cabeza por más de dos días, las lecciones de Yi no solían durarle en la cabeza ni dos horas y de no ser por que viaja con él la cara de Yi igual no la recordaría, había algo en ella que lo llamaba a gritos, como una persona pidiendo auxilio o simplemente como una niña que ni siquiera ha madurado lo suficiente para siquiera entender que es lo que le pasa ¿porque cosas abra pasado? Seguro tiene una historia más que interesante que contar, definitivamente le gustaría ser su amigo.

Atrás de el oyó el sonido de una rama rompiéndose a lo cual reacciono poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras sostenía su bastón en guardia por cualquier cosa

-Baja tu arma wukong, soy yo- dijo una voz familiar saliendo de la maleza y arbustos dejando ver su casco algo sucio pero igual de ridículo que antes

-Maestro Yi!- Respondió emocionado mientras se abalanzaba contra el con su báculo en mano para intentar asestarle un golpe en las piernas a lo cual Yi, con una gran velocidad, hizo si a un lado y le dio un golpe en el estómago al vastayano mientras con la misma increíble velocidad se posiciono atrás de el para derribarlo y una vez en el suelo puso su píe encima de él haciendo presión en el estómago para que no pudiera levantarse – lo eche de menos estos días que no estuvo, maestro- dijo con una voz forzada por la presión que le hacían en el estomago

-pude notarlo wukong- dijo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba su pie de su estómago y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Cómo estuvo su visita al maestro doran? ¿Si le dio el presente que le mande?-

-claro que se lo di, después de todo era lo único que llevaba encima como presente... y a decir verdad era algo que necesitaba hacer de hace mucho tiempo pero mis temores y recuerdos no me lo permitían-

-eres el humano más fuerte que conozco- el cumplido de wukong lo tomo por tanta sorpresa que incluso por debajo de la máscara podía notarse – no y no solo físicamente, cualquiera tendría lo que se necesita para ver el pasado a la cara y enfrentarlo, en particular el tuyo- dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona aunque sabía que todo lo que había dicho en ese momento era pura verdad.

-quizá en eso tengas razón, no cualquiera tiene lo que se necesita para volver a ver un campo de batalla conde aún quedan las marcas de la muerte, la desolación y la tristeza, pero aun que no cualquiera lo tenga, cualquiera debería de hacerlo, hasta hace unos meses wukong yo solía ser como esas personas que ahora me describes, no tenía lo que se necesitaba para afrontar mi realidad y perdía mi tiempo llorando cuando solía pensar que las lágrimas revivían a los muertos, aun así algo me pudo motivar a encarar a mis fantasmas para poder seguir adelanta ¿ sabes que ...?- se detuvo al voltear a ver a su alumno y en vez de que este le estuviera prestando atención se encontraba hurgándose la nariz con una mano y comiendo durazno con la otra.

-oh disculpe maestro ¿se dirigía hacia mí?- dijo al percatarse como yi se había detenido en seco

-jajaja, veo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, y creo que es mejor así ¿cómo estuvieron estos días en los que no estuve? ¿Practicaste la meditación como te encargue?-

-Oh cierto, las meditaciones, fíjese que yo realmente estaba decidido a meditar durante todos estos días de su ausencia pero debido a ciertas situaciones no pude llevarlas a cabo- decía a manera de excusa puesto que se le habían olvidado hacerlas después de conocer a aquella vastayana

-Aja... ¿y se puede saber cuáles son aquellas situaciones? Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas con alguien como acostumbras hacerlo.-

-Noooooo, claro que no... O bueno no lo sé- respondió algo temeroso por tener que contarle todo lo sucedido a Yi

-No pierdas más tiempo y háblame de lo que paso- dijo yi mientras se sentaba en frente de la fogata retirándose aquel casco de la cabeza.

-Pues vera...-. En aquel momento wukong comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido con aquella chica, como la encontró devorando la esencia de una persona, como la persiguió, cuando la dejo ir, cuando la volvió a encontrar, cuando pelearon, ningún detalle se le escapó a aquel vastaya puesto que si alguien se encontraba en la posición de poder saber qué es lo que paso ese es su maestro

\- Entonces... ¿dices que la invitaste a estar con nosotros?- pregunto algo consternado

\- Así es maestro- respondió con la cara en alto

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgar el destino de una persona, pero se por experiencia que no deberías meterte en la vida de los demás, cada uno de nosotros debe de recorrer su propio camino solo, porque así es como deben de hacerse las cosas, y ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los que no te lleve conmigo en primer lugar, no tengo idea de que es lo que habrá pasado con ella pero estoy seguro de que tiene la fuerza y la capacidad de valerse por sí misma como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años, además por la naturaleza de los salvajes... créeme que si continua así alguien tarde o temprano va a matarla, eh incluso esos podríamos ser nosotros..-

-Todo eso lo sé muy bien maestro, pero así como usted pudo cambiar o incluso yo pude cambiar... Creo que ella igual puede hacerlo, no sabría porque hay que negarle la oportunidad de redimirse, estoy seguro de que es buena...-

-¿Ella te preocupa?- pregunto yi viendo fijamente a su alumno

-No lo sé- respondió con algo de miedo.

-sé que desde que nos conocemos no has conocido a nadie más de tu misma especie y es normal que sientas empatía por alguien como ella y en su situación, no voy a negar que la redención existe y que todos la merecemos, pero el camino para lograrlo es personal y si ella viene ¿qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Que la alimente con mi alma de humano o se seamos un grupo de héroes que van por ahí y todo lo que hacen sale bien?... no solo eres mi alumno, también eres mi amigo Kong, pero eso no significa que vamos a estar por ahí haciendo amigos nuevos y más a los que no tenemos nada que ofrecer aparte de compañía-

Después de esta respuesta hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, sabía que su maestro tenía razón, solo de buenas intenciones ella no podría cambiar y eso si ella quería cambiar para empezar, y por otra parte, Yi sabía que wukong tenía un gran corazón y el caso de encontrar alguien como él es lo que lo hizo más solidario de lo normal pero incluso el con el título de maestro no se le ocurre una forma de poder revertir lo que pasaba con ella o poder ayudarla

-entiendo maestro, aun que de igual forma no creo que debe preocuparme por eso ya, no se interesó en venir de todas formas- después de esas palabras yi lo miro con algo de lastima para después continuar

-Ve a dormir de una buena vez, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento para lograr ponernos al corriente-

-Si maestro- dijo mientras se levantaban para apagar la fogata y proceder a dormir dentro de la cueva. Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, encima de una árbol se encontraba aquella vastayana que tanto intrigaba a wukong que no sabía si acercarse o retirarse después de todo lo que ella acababa de oír

-Soy una tonta por escuchar a ese mono...-

/ espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año, gracias por llegar hasta aqui


End file.
